Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a micro light emitting diode structure and a method for manufacturing the micro light emitting diode.
Description of Related Art
As comparing to the conventional light emitting diode, the size of the micro light emitting diode (micro LED) is reduced to a level of micron meters (μm), and the target yield of manufacturing the micro LEDs is aimed to be over 99%. However, conventional processes of fabricating micro LEDs face various technical challenges, in which the mass transfer technology is the most crucial process. Furthermore, many other technical problems need to be resolved, for example the precision of the equipment, the transfer yields, the transfer time, the rework property, and the processing cost.